The Fog
The Fog is the first episode in the first series of the Great Detectives. It was the first appearance of the Fog Demon (also called the Green Shapes and Demons of Fog). Synopsis Jenny, Vastra, and Strax discover people are vanishing in a strange green fog. They begin to investigate and Strax disappears. Plot It's heavily snowing in Victorian London. Strax is fighting a teenage boy. The teenage boy picks Strax up and tosses him to a tree. Strax easily stands up. He and the teenage boy are trying to push each other to a tree. The teenage boy scratches his mustache. "I will crush you girl!" Strax says. The teenage boy pushes Strax to a tree. Strax stands up. The teenage boy walks into the green fog. Next, Strax is fighting a buff man on the road. People have stopped to watch. The buff man goes into green fog so he can pull off a surprise attack. Strax waits a few hours; the buff man doesn't come back. Strax goes off. Meanwhile, Vastra and Jenny are waiting for Strax. Strax comes in. Jenny asks him how many people he fought to take all night. Strax explains he only fought two, and those people vanished into the green fog before they were utterly crushed. Vastra nods. The next day, Vastra discovers four more people have vanished into the fog. Vastra says they should investigate. Vastra, Jenny, and Strax go outside to investigate. Strax sees the fog and points his Sontaran Blaster at it. "You should be grateful, you're dying in battle!" Strax says. He fires at the fog, but obviously nothing happens. "Now I have it on the run." Suddenly, the fog vanishes. Strax says something about successfully destroying it. Vastra tells him to stop talking for a second. Strax stops. She hears a strange roaring noise. Jenny and Strax hear it too. Strax offers to stop the noise. Without waiting for a reply, he sets off a bomb far away. When the noise of the explosion is gone, the roaring has stopped. Suddenly, a shadowy figure steps out of the fog. It looks up to reveal the face of the Doctor. The Doctor tells them that he isn't real, he's just a hologram. The Doctor says that they have to not go into the fog. Suddenly, he vanishes before finishing. The green fog appears. Suddenly, Strax slips and falls into the fog, he's vanished! Strax wakes up in pitch darkness. He sees green shapes moving towards him. Strax picks up his Sontaran Blaster and starts firing at the shapes over and over again. "I have you on the run!" Strax says as the shapes walk towards him. "We are the Fog Demons, the Demons of the Fog, the Green Shapes," one of the shapes says. Meanwhile, Jenny and Vastra are calling Strax's name. But, he's vanished and so has the fog. Vastra sees a gift from the Doctor, it's a Sonic Dagger. She Sonics around, Strax appears. He explains he's just a hologram. Strax says they should wait for him; he has the Fog Demons on the run. The hologram vanishes. Vastra says Fog Demons must be kidnapping people and using them for something. Jenny says they have to get into the fog right away. Vastra says the fog might not want people who know what it is. Suddenly, green fog appears. Vastra and Jenny run in. Strax is in a white room. Jenny and Vastra appear. "I told you, I have them on the run!" Strax says. The buff man and teenage boy appear. But, they are missing they're heads! Suddenly, they fall onto chairs. A black liquid is poured onto where their heads used to be. Fog Demon heads grow. The same happens with the rest of them. They become full Fog Demons! The Fog Demons look at Strax. "You are a good fighter, you shall be the next to join us!" one says. Vastra pulls out her Sonic Dagger and Sonics the Fog Demons. The Fog Demons vanish. Suddenly, something pulls Strax, Vastra, and Jenny out of the fog. "Tell the world of our power!" bellows a voice. Vastra says they have to get the Doctor's help. She picks up another thing the Doctor gave her, a machine that will change what objects look like from now on. Vastra picks up a painting and sticks it into the machine. She turns it into a picture of the Doctor's face and the words "Find Him". Suddenly, every painting in the world turns to that. People see it everywhere. "Don't you mean: Find Her?" Strax asks. Vastra shakes her head no. Everybody in Victorian London begins searching for the Doctor. The Doctor is drinking hot cocoa in Italy, twelve years later. A man sees him and tells him that people are looking for him. The Doctor goes to Victorian London and sees Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. Vastra, Jenny, and Strax explain everything that happened. The Doctor hands Vastra a sword. He tells her to cut a hole where all the Fog Demons are. The Doctor tells Jenny to do the same as he tosses her a sword. He turns to Strax. "Strax, cause a dis-Strax-ion," the Doctor says. He walks into the TARDIS and leaves. The fog appears. Strax, Vastra, and Jenny know what to do, except Strax doesn't. The three march into the fog. Strax points his blaster at all the Fog Demons. Jenny and Vastra have time to sneak behind. Strax starts saying stuff about Sontarans. Vastra and Jenny stab their swords into the wall and start cutting. Vastra realizes they're opening a crack in time. She tells Jenny what they are. Jenny wonders what the Doctor wants them to do with it. Strax continues talking to the Fog Demons. "We are the last of our kind," a Fog Demon says. "We will expand ourselves, and you will become one of us next!" Strax says he won't. The Fog Demons laugh evilly as the crack in time is finished. Suddenly, the Fog Demons scream. They fly into the crack. Vastra seals it with her Sonic Dagger. The entire adventure never happened, but Vastra, Strax, and Jenny remember it. Now, it's a day or two ago. Vastra and Jenny are waiting for Strax. Strax bursts in. He hands Vastra a new Sonic Dagger, he says it's from the Doctor. Vastra smiles and takes it. Strax says "you should be grateful male reptile. The Doctor didn't get me anything." The Doctor is watching from the window. "Male reptile?" he asks. The Doctor walks off, laughing. Strax realizes he has to do some more fighting. Next Time Next time on The Great Detectives: Revenge of the Rutans. Characters *Madame Vastra *Strax *Jenny Flint *Buff man *Fog Demons *Eleventh Doctor *Teenage boy Read More of The Great Detectives Category:The Great Detectives Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Paternoster Gang